


Home Away from Home

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last day of their vacation at Yellowstone, Dean wants to stay in bed relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly smut-free edition of the Lazy Sunday series. Enjoy some fluff.

Sunlight started to shine through the slats of the blinds in the cabin windows. Dean squinted, picturing in his mind the water glistening with the morning sun rolling across the lake, lapping quietly against the shoreline. He’d had coffee out on the porch with Cas almost every day this week looking at the lake. Every detail was etched into his mind; the sound of the wind running through the cottonwoods making it seem as if there was a gentle rain falling, how at seven-twenty the glint of the sun got too bright to look at, the chickadees bouncing around on the ground below the trees, and the song of a meadowlark coming from somewhere off to the side of the cabin would stay as happy memories for him. Not wanting to leave the bed, he decided that this morning the sunrise could happen without them.

Dean hated to leave, but they would be driving back today, their Yellowstone vacation over. They’d hiked and visited Old Faithful and all the other things that Cas had highlighted in his guidebook. It was endearing, his meticulous nature when it came to these things. He had three days of their week that were planned by the hour with visits to specific places, trails he wanted to take, and other things he hoped to get in if they had the extra time dog-eared in the book. Dean took each of these long days in stride, letting Cas guide him here and there, enjoying every moment that Cas would turn to look at him and see his reaction to what they were seeing. Cas didn’t realize Dean was barely noticing all the things they were there to see. He didn't know that when he turned back, Dean was still looking at him, watching him in awe over everything. Seeing Cas’s enthusiasm to get to where they were going and excitement when they saw a grizzly bear or trumpeter swans, the bright smile on his scruffy face when he looked back at Dean, meant more to him than anything nature could provide.

He looked over at Cas, who was still asleep, soft snores rolling out of his mouth. Dean smiled. He brushed Cas’s hair up a little, more as an excuse to touch him than to brush his bedhead back into place. Cas took a deep breath in when Dean kissed the top of his cheekbone, slowly waking up. The kisses continued down his face and along his jaw until Cas was awake, eyes still shut, Dean’s lips brushing softly against his before a quick good morning kiss. Cas stretched and threw his arms up over his head, flexing his feet and toes until the bed sheet came untucked from the bottom.

“You sleep okay?” Dean asked.

“I slept very well, thank you,” Cas answered, collapsing back into his sleeping position, rubbing his face in the pillow. “Did we miss sunrise?”

“Yes, and that’s okay,” Dean said. “I think we deserve to sleep in on our last day of vacation. I’d rather be here in bed with you anyway.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?”

“It’s perfect.”

Cas rubbed his face, fluffing his hair and scratching his scruff, still trying to wake up. “You’re…I don’t know what you are,” he said with a laugh. “’You’re perfect’ is what I meant to say.”

“I’m far from perfect,” Dean argued.

“You’re imperfectly perfect,” Cas surmised.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree.”

Cas’s eyes fell down to Dean’s chest, avoiding his eyes. He always did that when Dean said something alluding to his low view of himself and he didn’t want to cause an argument. Normally he would try to make him realize how wonderful he was, but he could tell Dean’s tone meant to change the subject.

“Hey,” Dean said, making Cas look up at him, “I had a great week with you.”

“It was a great week. Thank you for putting up with me dragging you all over the park.”

“I wasn’t ‘putting up’ with you. I really had a great time. Every second.” Dean kissed Cas softly. He looked into Cas’s eyes, noses touching, the cabin disappearing around them.

“I don’t want to go back," Cas said, running his fingers along Dean's back, skimming across his skin. "Let’s just stay here. There’s plenty of wilderness. They’ll never find us.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s an option.” He brushed his hand down Cas’s spine, then ran his finger across his hipbone. “I wish it was though,” he mused. Cas just smiled at him. Dean tipped his head up to kiss Cas. He bit his lower lip and smiled, both chuckling, moving their faces apart for a moment to look at each other before sliding even closer to each other between the sheets, the world drifting further away with each deepening kiss.

Being with Cas was more important than any idea of a vacation. He’d always wanted to go to Yellowstone, but _this_ was his home.


End file.
